


The Face That You Have to Face

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Oy, cutting it so very close this time /o\ A gift for my friend and partner in crime <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/"><b>anodyneer</b></a> who celebrates her birthday today :D One of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1292869">stories</a> I haven't previously done artwork for is one that was actually a gift for me :D It's so very delicious, I just had to tackle it :D I hope you're having a great day ♥ Happy birthday, woooohooo :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Face That You Have to Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anodyneer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/gifts).



> **A/N:** Oy, cutting it so very close this time /o\ A gift for my friend and partner in crime [](http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/profile)[**anodyneer**](http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/) who celebrates her birthday today :D One of the [stories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1292869) I haven't previously done artwork for is one that was actually a gift for me :D It's so very delicious, I just had to tackle it :D I hope you're having a great day ♥ Happy birthday, woooohooo :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/wr06v2in1pgia7n/face.png?dl=0)  



End file.
